


you could be my light, my match, my burning sun

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: I can't stop creating short fics for this fandom, I'm sorry [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attraction, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Poisoning, Pyromania, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Grant Ward may be in love with the flames, but with the way Jemma Simmons looked, he wanted to find out if maybe she was able to set him on fire.





	you could be my light, my match, my burning sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little messy, so here is a quick guide to the fic:
> 
> Grant Ward is imprisoned for arson. Jemma Simmons is locked up for murder. Grant develops an obsession with her.
> 
> I think that's about it.
> 
> P. S.: If I didn't tag anything, please let me know!

Grant hated being here. It made him feel like an animal, caged and trapped and caught. And he hated not being able to feel the warmth of the sun, or of a bonfire. Oh, how he missed bonfires.

They locked him up, calling him a pyromaniac – which was probably true. He had burned his way through them, had fought until they got him pressed to the asphalt, screaming.

At first, nothing in here had made him feel as alive. The memories of flames dancing had been his only comfort. But then he had seen her, with her red hair, a little like a wildfire. He had never spoken to her – but she had looked at him, with her eyes that seemed to have sparks in them. Watching her and asking around, he quickly realized that her eyes and her hair wasn’t the only thing that reminded him of fire about her.

She was smart and beautiful and dangerous. She was burning from the inside. In here, the only thing that made him feel alive, was Jemma Simmons.

Grant Ward may be in love with the flames, but with the way Jemma Simmons looked, he wanted to find out if maybe she was able to set him on fire. He wanted to see her hair falling around her face like a curtain, her pale skin, her dangerous smile. He wanted to see that fire beneath her skin.

He wanted to see the woman locked up for poisoning fifteen people, the woman who had laughed at the police when being arrested. He wanted to feel the danger that surrounded her.

Jemma Simmons was his new flame, and Grant was burning.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from OneRepublic's _Love Runs Out_.
> 
> **Big Thank You to J.**


End file.
